


Wltlttf Bzt

by Silex



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pets, Rabbits, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: “Wltlttf Bzt,” the imp sputtered as he pressed his boot down harder on its throat.He wanted answers, but clearly none would be forthcoming here. That was a problem, because what he was seeing demanded an explanation and a damned good one at that. Because there were somethings that just didn't happen.Like what he saw right there in front of him.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Wltlttf Bzt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



> Seriously, I have no excuse for this other than seeing that prompt.

A wave of imps rushed him, the roughly humanoid demons clawing and shoving each other in their desire for violence. One fell and was swiftly trampled by the others.

With a steep drop behind him and to one side, a near vertical wall of rock on the other, and imps in front there was nowhere for him to run.

As though he’d run, even if the face of such a fierce assault, a desperate attempt by the forces of Hell to stop him as he ripped and tore through them, one demon at a time.

The paid no heed, even when he opened fire.

The nearest imp was blasted nearly in half by a shotgun blast to the torso. Not his best shot, but given how densely packed they were in the confined space pretty much anywhere he fired he was bound to hit something vital.

Not that he was firing blindly, oh no, he made every shot count.

Imp after imp fell before him, the howling horde thinning, but still they kept coming. Ignoring their own injuries, stomping over their fallen, but not yet dead, kin. Those that were injured dragged themselves forwards, hissing and screaming in rage.

Their intent was clear, to force him back over the cliff and to his doom, but he refused to yield an inch.

If the demons thought they could stop him they had another thing coming. After what they’d done he was going to kill every last one of them, messily if that was an option.

Some, in their haste, ran past him, stumbling and falling off the edge of the sheer cliff behind, or were pushed by the ones behind them. There was barely time for him to reload in the mad rush, but he managed somehow, though there were a few close calls where the insane demons got too close for comfort.

It was a frantic, bloody mess, and he wasn’t going to deny that he enjoyed it. There was something relaxing about gunning down demon after demon, listening to the screams and gurgles as they died. It was therapeutic he decided, a sort of Zen thing where everything was reduced to sound and motion. Aim, fire, kill, repeat until reload and then the cycle began anew.

Soon all that remained was the echoes of gunfire and despairing screams.

He pressed onward, not sure what he sought. Revenge? Answers? More violence?

The last was the most likely given everything else, and he wasn’t opposed to that.

Turning a corner he barely managed to dodge in time as a final screaming imp charged him.

He sidestepped and kicked it to the ground before it could react. It fell flat on its back and looked up at him with murder in its eyes.

The glow of hatred dimmed only slightly when he stomped on its chest to keep it from getting up. He moved his foot up a few inches to rest on the imp’s throat. No sense in wasting bullets if he could help it. Ammo was limited and the forces of Hell seemed infinite.

The imp glared at him and then its eyes darted away, towards something behind it.

He looked up and saw the impossible.

There were some things you didn’t expect because they were simply that outlandish.

Like seeing a familiar face in the depths of Hell.

A familiar fuzzy little face.

Daisy, alive and well, staring at him from atop a pile of still twitching viscera that, until recently had probably been a demon.

A demon that he hadn’t killed.

He stared at Daisy.

She twitched her nose at him, and sat up on her haunches the way she would when begging for pets or treats.

What on earth was she doing here?

Or maybe what in Hell was she doing here, in Hell.

He’d seen her dead, which, if he was the sort to ponder such things, raised an interesting philosophical or perhaps theological question, what the fuck did a rabbit have do to end up in Hell after she died?

Of course he wasn’t the philosophical sort.

The imp he’d been in the process of dealing with let out a gurgle, reminding him that he still had his boot firmly planted on his throat.

He looked down at it, intending to stomp down and finish it off. The demon was staring, eyes wide with fear.

It wasn’t looking at him.

Daisy let out an adorable little sneeze.

The imp let out a fearful wail and began to claw feebly at his boot.

It knew something.

He glared down at the demon.

“What the fuck is going on?”

He didn’t actually expect an answer from it, but it was one of those things that you really, really wanted to hear explained.

The noise of the imp’s teeth chattering was annoyingly shrill.

He pressed the heel of his boot down a little harder.

That stopped the chattering.

Daisy hopped down from the pile of mangled demon parts.

The parts of several mangled demons, he now realized, because that certainly was a lot of unnatural looking skulls.

A whole lot of skulls.

The imp started to claw at the ground, trying to get away.

Something happened that he’d never seen before.

The imp’s eyes began to water.

It was so utterly, bafflingly unexpected, that it took him a moment to realize that it was crying.

That it broke into terrified sobs a second later helped with that realization.

Daisy hopped closer, ears up, tail twitching. Absolutely adorable and, also, absolutely unharmed.

It was obvious that the blood on her paws and the little smudge of it on her nose wasn’t hers.

The imp let out a howl of utter despair, something he’d never heard one of them make before.

It gave up on trying to escape and put its hands on either side of its head, covering its ears and shaking as though in horrible pain.

Did rabbits emit some kind of sound that only demons could hear that caused them so much pain that they exploded? Because there were blood splatters that went pretty high up on the walls.

And was that part of a spleen stuck to the ceiling?

Was it a sound that could be weaponized? Not that he would ever use Daisy as a weapon, but it at least made the pile of dead demons make sense.

Except some of those demons looked like they’d been turned inside out, or at least he assumed that the squishy, twitchy bits were supposed to be on the inside. There were others that were missing all of their limbs, or not missing exactly, some had been shoved back into place, the wrong places though, and some of them the wrong way.

Yeah, a foot really shouldn’t have been _there_.

The demon shook harder, thrashed beneath his boot.

“Wltlttf Bzt,” the imp sputtered before twisting its head sharply to the side.

There was a crack almost, but not completely, dissimilar to a gunshot as the imp’s neck broke, but the demon kept going in its death throes, turning its head all the way around and pulling until it actually managed to decapitate itself and toss its own head away.

Away from Daisy, who thumped her foot irritably before hopping up onto the dead demon and putting both her front paws on his boot.

He looked down at her.

Silly thing that she was, she raised her paws, begging for treats.

“I don’t have any baby carrots,” he apologized, bending down to wipe the blood off of her nose.

She sniffed at him, hopping onto his arms when he bent down to pick her up.

Maybe the imp had seen something that had sent it running.

Maybe it hadn’t been charging him with the intent of bloodshed.

Maybe it had been running in a blind panic and had run into him because it hadn’t been looking where it was going rather than trying to tackle him. Maybe that whole horde of imps had been doing the same thing.

“What did you do?” He asked, holding Daisy out at arm’s length.

She wiggled her nose and flicked her ears.

“Did you kill those demons?”

Of course she didn’t answer.

She was a rabbit, a harmless little bunny and even if he was curious as to why, once he was carrying her, he seemed to encounter a lot less demons and those he did encounter tended to be heading in the opposite direction, he wasn’t going to put her down to find out.

He was really curious about it though.

Really, really curious.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to post this as a crossover with Monty Python and the Holy Grail to hint at Daisy's ancestry and because absurdist humor, but I thought that might be too on the nose.


End file.
